


Rules are Made to be Broken

by Not_an_American_kid



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anthony C. Yu Translation, Arguing, Awkward First Times, Bad Poetry, Boring, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Coitus Interruptus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Filler, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Imitation of writing style, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Servant, Out of Character, Pigsy is an idiot, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Sandy tries his best, Slow Burn, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_an_American_kid/pseuds/Not_an_American_kid
Summary: When faced with his own heart, Tripitaka has to choose between faith, love, and common sense.
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	1. Misty Mountaintops and Rainy Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely on the Anthony C. Yu translation, as that is the only version I have read. (and not even finished lol. Gonna be a lot of inconsistencies.)  
Name guide:  
Tripitaka/Tang Sanzang  
Sun Wukong/Pilgrim/eldest brother  
Zhu Bajie/Zhu Wuneng/eight-rules/elder brother/Pigsy  
Sha Wujing/youngest brother/Sandy
> 
> I apologize beforehand for the attempts at recreating the poetry sections. Forgive me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path of pilgrims is treacherous.

Tripitaka and his disciples traveled along a mountain path, severed from the green, misty world below, the steep rock making their way difficult to traverse, especially for the horse, whose hooves often got stuck in the holes the path was littered with. Whenever this happened, the disciples would walk a little before they realized their master was not with them, and looked behind to see that he was attempting to get the horse to move in vain. Then one of them would duly free the hoof from it’s rocky prison, and they’d be on their way again. As they walked, the sight was indeed that of  
  
Blue rock, worn steep by wind and rain  
Crevices wherein moss grows wet  
Tall, spindly trees, leaves jade green  
Sparse flowers line the mountain path  
Their sweet scent scattered by a cold breeze  
Birds craw and screech from thorny branches  
Bickering and annoying pilgrims  
Caves are dark and gloomy  
Monsters hide within, eyes peering out into the brightness  
Clouds of grey circle the peaks  
Fog and mist shroud the horizon  
It is a barren, treacherous path  
What fool would take this way?  
  
They reached a small cave, uninhabited and dry, just as it began to rain. Each disciple crammed inside, and the horse was steered in as well, having to lie down in order to give the others space. Zhu Eight Rules laid out the straw mats, Sha Monk took out dry sticks that he had collected along the way to make fire, and Pilgrim Sun was the one to see that their master had not followed them inside; he looked out the mouth of the cave, and saw Tripitaka standing there, like a bird he seemed not to mind the rain, letting the heavy drops soak his cassock. Wukong suspected that the monk had gone mad, and immediately ran out and grabbed him, at which his master laughed, and Wukong was so confused at this that he stood completely still. "Wukong, why do you grab me so? There is no danger here that I need to be rescued from." Tripitaka said, smiling. "I grab you because it is raining, master. If you do not wish to catch cold, you cannot let yourself get soaked." Answered Pilgrim, feeling the cold wind and rain blowing past them, Tripitaka holding his vairocana hat steady on his head, so it would not fly off. "I only wished to feel the rain briefly. I have not been properly cleansed for many days now, and feel unclean and dirtied by all this traveling." "We may find shelter and bath later; Do not risk your health for such petty reasons!" Said Wukong, and Tripitaka allowed himself to be taken back into the cave, with Wukong's arm around him.  
  
The fire began to take hold, and Tripitaka leaned against the cave wall, a thin blanket around him. "The cold is truly vicious; I feel like I have been swimming in icy water." He said, Wujing boiling water for some rice, whilst Pigsy snored into his blanket, which thankfully muffled the noise. Wukong scoffed, sitting at the front of the cave, watching the rain flit by like white arrows shot from the heavens. "Then you shouldn't have stood in the rain, master!" He growled, though when he turned his head to see the monk shivering, he felt pity. He timidly got up and sat next to him, wrapping both of his arms around the scripture pilgrim, pulling him close, knowing that his thick fur would be sure to warm him up. "Wukong-" Tripitaka started, surprised, but Pilgrim shushed him. "I have the task of protecting you, and I will do so from cold just as well as beasts." Tripitaka accepted this, and did not mind much, for Wukong was as warm as the fire, and he felt safe in the arms of such a strong creature.  
  
They ate a small meal of plain rice, the sky outside darkening and the rain not lessening, instead growing in strength, making the disciples fear that a storm would follow. Tripitaka, though, did not hear the storm brewing, for he slept soundly against Wukong's chest.  
  



	2. Calm River Waters Soothe the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A travelers greatest joy is a warm bath, but cold water must do sometimes.

The next morning, the rain had stopped, but the storm had ravaged the nature by night whilst the company slept, leaving behind a warm breeze to take it's place. They descended the mountain, following the now slippery wet path, Wuneng taking hold of the horse's reins to keep it steady, in fear it would stumble and the master fall off of it. Wukong walked behind, so no monster could attack from there without meeting him first. Wujing walked in front, comfortable with the moist and cold mist, as it reminded him of his previous river home. Looking about as they neared the mountain's foot, the sight was that of

Windblown trees, old trunks bent to the side  
Leaves shining wet from rain  
Dew drops resemble pearls and crystals  
On the blades of tall thick grass  
Rocks shimmer like unbroken geodes  
Exuding scent of old divinity  
Birds cry solemnly  
Waiting for the sun to appear behind the fleeting clouds  
Bamboo clusters are vibrant as dragon scales  
Their thirst quelled by storm and thunder  
Small deer tap about the rocks, running from travelers approaching

When they had reached the roots of the mountain, they saw that a stream was descending from it, carved into the rock and running along beside the path. Wukong, overjoyed, shed his clothing shamelessly and jumped into the water, and Tripitaka shielded himself from the splash with his sleeve. "Foolish ape! You reprimand me for standing in the rain, yet you play in water like a child!" The monk scolded, though the water only reached the playful monkeys waist. "I am not a mortal, and thus not afraid of illness; water is only a hindrance when fighting." Wukong responded, washing his bared fur, the truth of his animal nature plain to see. "Master, you complained of feeling unclean; bathe in the stream, then!" The monkey added, and the two other disciples looked at each other. "A bath would cleanse us from this mountain travel. I'll do as eldest brother, if master permits it." Wujing said, and Wuneng nodded enthusiastically. Tripitaka hesitated, as he wished that they would instead bathe in warm water at the next house they reached. "Fine then; you may all bathe." He said, and he turned his eyes away as his disciples laid away their clothes and went into the stream, for modesty's sake. Sha Monk and Zhu Eight Rules went further downstream, where the water was placid and less cold, while Pilgrim stayed where he was, where the water rushed down from the mountain. He cupped his hands at the source and drank from them, tail raised above the water's surface.

Tripitaka still sat on his horse, watching the sage, his own humility nailing him to the spot. Wukong quickly noticed, and he smirked at the sight of his master gawking at him. "Master, will you not bathe?" The eldest disciple asked, crossing his arms, tail swishing form side to side. "I am inclined not to; The water is cold, and I am of fragile flesh." The monk said, though the disciple laughed at him. "If you have survived the journey thus far, this will not harm you. Come down from your horse and be cleansed." Pilgrim said, and Tripitaka hesitantly did as he was told, dismounting the horse and tying it to a nearby tree, letting it graze on the fresh grass. He neared the stream, and placed his cap on the edge, its ribbons carefully lifted into the hat and kept off of the wet ground. Wukong watched then, as the master disrobed; what figure!

Beneath cassock of plain hue  
Held by pins and knots now untied  
Skin milky pale like an immortal maiden  
This monk has not toiled under sun, but worshiped in temples  
He moves with grace and diligence  
A divine air about his form as fabric falls  
He was enlightened in previous life  
Now divinity is trapped beneath mortal skin  
Delicate and soft as flower petals  
The creature that beholds him is breathless  
What elegance the chosen one has!  
Worn thin by weary travels  
His youth is still apparent  
The gurgling water stills as he enters, obeying the will of its master

Tripitaka thus entered the stream, arms around himself as he gasped at the coolness of the water, willing himself to stop shivering, the flowing brook not as freezing as he had expected it to be. Wukong had beheld his form, seemingly more bared than the other times he had revealed himself to bathe in the vicinity of Pilgrim. He looked downstream, where he could see his brothers bathe, bushes and trees somewhat obscuring them from view. "Master, I will join the others, so that you may have privacy." Wukong said, but Tripitaka seemed adverse to the idea. "Wukong, I would prefer your presence. I am exposed like this, and if something were to attack, I would be helpless. With you here I am assured of my safety." He said, voice quivering. Wukong was surprised, but did not inquire. "I will stay, then, for you make a good point. Without me, a mere sparrow could fell you." The eldest disciple said, and Tripitaka smiled. "You are right, Wukong. I am at the mercy of Guanyin and the spirits that watch over us, otherwise I have no means of protection other than my heart sūtra." He eased into the water, amused by Wukong's calmness as he sat down in the stream, head barely raised above the waterline, letting the current tug his fur to and fro.

After they had cleansed themselves, Wukong stepped back ashore, shaking his fur like a dog and twisting the locks like washcloths to rid himself of water, before he dressed himself in his dry garments. He extended his hand to help Tripitaka out of the stream, the bashful monk hiding himself with his hands before Wukong had retrieved a cloth that he could quickly dry himself with. Tripitaka donned his cassock and hat again, and the two untied the horse and went further down the path, where Wujing and Wuneng had not yet left the water. Pilgrim shook his head, and said, "Slothful monks! Me and the master had finished bathing long ago. Why are you still dawdling?" His voice was not too serious, and he seemed more teasing than irate. Zhu Eight Rules grunted like a hog, as he was one, and got out of the stream to sit on the edge, his body covered in hard bristles, and Wukong thought it much uglier than the masters. "Why did you two not join us? We couldn't see you behind the foliage." The pig asked, throwing Wujing his clothes even though he was still in the water, as he did not mind them being wet. "You could not?" Tripitaka asked, bemused, before Pilgrim cut in. "An opportunity wasted, then." He tutted, and Tripitaka was about to ask him what he meant, but the monkey had not finished speaking. "You two are of weak constitution; you need quiet water to bathe, for you are used to warm baths in heaven and in the house of your wife. On Flower Fruit Mountain where I am king, we bathe and play in the freezing, thrashing mountain streams every day." Pilgrim said, and with one movement he swiftly lifted Tripitaka onto the horse.

"Eldest brother, you mock us for enjoying peace? That is why you raise trouble everywhere you go." Pigsy said, pulling on his silk shirt and the rest of his clothing. Wujing had gotten dressed in the water, as he was loathe to leave it, but he followed his brothers and master as they went along.


	3. Desire Cannot Blossom if the Bud is Nipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of peace.

They had an uneventful journey for several weeks, where the spring was kind and temperate to them, and they suffered not from cold or hunger. Still, during the nights there were often showers of rain, harsh winds, and all manners of beasts creeping out of the shadows, as well as thieves that attempted to steal away their possessions in the dark; though those thieves were rebuked plenty by the disciples. They were glad when they reached a small village, surrounded by fertile fields and pens for pigs and chickens, where they might be granted lodging for the night and a proper meal. Tripitaka, afraid that his disciples might cause offense, took the lead, and they were granted permission to enter. They approached one of the larger houses, scarcely decorated and plain in color, where an elderly man welcomed them inside. "My family name is Xù, and my given name is Chaun. Wherefrom do you monks come?" The man asked, and Tripitaka stepped forward. "I am Tripitaka, sent by the Tang emperor to worship the Buddha in the western heaven, and retrieve from there holy scriptures. These are my disciples, Sun Wukong, Zhu Wuneng, and Sha Wujing. We come to seek shelter for the night, if you will grant us undeserving monks that kindness." He said, and the man bowed in respect. "You must be exhausted; my daughter will prepare tea for you, and then my servants will set forth a bountiful meal. Afterwards, you may sleep in my humble abode." The man led them to a place where they could sit down, and then left them to inform his servants of their presence.

Soon after, a beautiful young maiden entered, her humble, plain dress not complimenting her face, her lips red as berries and hair sleek and shining like silk. She carried a tray of cups, filled with aromatic floral tea, their steam lazily drifting upwards like mist. She offered it thus to them, taking care not to meet their eyes for modesty's sake. Tripitaka did the same, not gazing upon her, whilst his disciples could not avoid it at first. Wujing stared at his hands, Wukong glanced to the side apathetically, and Wuneng ogled her unabashedly. After she had left, they drank the tea, the warmth of it seemingly rejuvenating them from within. "She must be unmarried, since she still lives with her father..." Pigsy remarked, mouth practically watering as he thought about the maiden. Pilgrim made a grimace. "Perverted hog! We are only staying for one night; hardly enough time for you to make a move on her." The monkey said, and Zhu Eight Rules grumbled, but complied. "That wasn't what I was insinuating, eldest brother...!" He muttered, Sha Monk holding back a laugh so that he would not choke on his tea. A servant came in some time after, and they were served a vegetarian meal that filled their stomachs plenty.

After they had eaten, Wujing and Wuneng laid out their mats to sleep, but the master of the house had Tripitaka and Wukong follow him to a guest bedroom where they could sleep instead. Tripitaka thanked the old man profusely for his kindness, before he and Wukong prepared to go to sleep. Tripitaka sat upright on his mat, legs crossed, seemingly deep in thought. Wukong did not pay him mind, and laid leisurely on his blanket, eyes closed. "Wukong-" Tripitaka said, and the old monkey quickly focused his attention on the monk, opening one eye to look at him. His master's eyes gazed askew at the wall. "Wuneng is so easily overtaken by pleasures of the flesh; food and women are all that matter to him. We can hardly meet a lady without him acting rudely. Why is that you do not act in such a way, when you are both beasts?" The monk asked, and Wukong raised a brow, and subsequently shrugged. "Master, I have lived for many hundreds of years now. I have experienced much bodily pleasure, but I have only ever set my sights on acquiring the Way. Fair women and sweet wine, I see why they are enjoyed, and I partake in them occasionally; but power is by far more satisfying. A fight, victorious, surpasses all sensual passions. And thus, I am sated, and need not a woman." He explained, rolling over on his side and supporting his head with a hand, his master's pose by far more stiff. When the monk did not reply for some time, Wukong elected to ask him a question too. "You have been celibate all your life, bound by a vow to never even touch a woman. Do you not yearn, like Pigsy does?" Pilgrim inquired, knowing that the question might offend his master. "Perhaps... I have yearned, and felt the seducing pull of mortal sensuality, a few times... But that is blasphemy, and a personal matter! Not something one should discuss with others." The monk quickly became scarlet in the face like a blooming red chrysanthemum, avoiding the sight of Wukong's smug smile by glaring at the floor. "So even one as holy and chaste as you are not free of temptation; Master! Do not be ashamed! You have not acted on these fleeting passions, have you?" Wukong enjoyed seeing the monk so flustered, when he always tried to be composed and act superior in morality.

"Of course I haven't, you insolent monkey! Do not tease me, or I will recite the Old-Time Sūtra to tighten that cap of yours!" Tripitaka snapped, agitated, but Wukong was neither bothered nor intimidated by the threat, and laughed as he usually did. "How cruel of you, when I have done nothing wrong except ask you a question. Follow Guanyin's preachings of mercy, and you will treat old monkey with more kindness." Wukong said before he flipped onto his back again, though he wished to see how much his master was now blushing. Tripitaka said nothing more, and he laid himself to rest as well. When Wukong could hear from the monk's breathing that he was asleep, he carefully shifted closer to look upon him.

Fair moon face is shadowed by night  
Illuminated only by rays of starlight  
Lips and cheeks are rosy as a delicate bloom  
Eyelashes flutter, in evil dreams the mind is lost  
Fingers search for comfort in the dark,  
and they find calloused hands, scarred by battle and conflict  
They grip tightly, as a child to their mother  
And the warrior, their protector,  
Watch over them until the blackness is washed away  
By the golden dawnbreak of day


	4. Cave Mother Demoness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never eat unknown fruit!

The next day, they all awoke and went on their way, after Tripitaka had again thanked the old man. Wukong noticed that Tripitaka did not look at him for a while, and wondered if the Tang Monk was so thin-skinned that the previous night's words still stung him. He walked behind with Wujing, while Wuneng walked beside Tripitaka. The path they ventured was man made and paved with fruit trees, blooming with colorful, fragrant flowers, small buds soon to become plump peaches and plums, though the company would not be there to enjoy them. "Eldest brother, why do you walk with me? Do you not usually stay close to our master?" Wujing asked, quietly, so that they would not be heard by the two in front, who were conversing amongst themselves. "I believe the monk is angry with me, for he has not spoken to me all day." Wukong said, twirling his rod between his fingers as if it were as light as a willow twig. "You madden him very often, eldest brother. What could be the cause this time, it's hard to say." Sha Monk said, shaking his head lightly. Pilgrim tilted his head to look at the monk's face, and the instant their eyes met, the Tang Monk turned his head away from the monkey. "I believe a harmless jest of mine has offended his sensitive pride, and to think, I endured the beratings of thousands of celestial beings, and I am just fine!" Wukong said to Wujing, who smiled knowingly. "But you do not cease talking and become stiff like our master when your pride is damaged; you rampage and swing around wildly like an enraged dragon. I would say that the elder's cold treatment is preferable to that." Sha Monk commented, and Wukong scoffed indignantly. "At least I say what I feel whilst doing it! The monk is so timid, he cannot approach me when I have somehow bruised his delicate heart." The monkey said, and Wujing admitted that he had a point.

Their journey for the next few days was a quiet one; they encountered no beasts, for the area they traversed was populated plenty by humans, and the ground was made flat by rakes and cows. Tripitaka begged for alms occasionally, and their bags were filled with dried vegetables, biscuits, and spare coins. They slept contently in the houses of farmers, and the monk performed some rituals as favors for the kind people. This peaceful path was soon to end, though; the ground grew barren and hard, trees wilted and blackened, boulders broke the earth and demanded offerings, lest vengeful demons would hatch from them. They soon reached a small mountain, and though it would not take long to scale, it was in no way an easy task.

Lonely peaks rise from dry, red soil  
Piercing the sky, puncturing heaven  
Blood-red lichen and moss spill like pus from sores  
Lonely peaks are sharp as the blade of a knife  
Horrible air and poisonous fog are belched from fanged mouths of wolves and dragons  
Blood-red lichen and moss are dry as rock and crowd the path  
Crows and vultures wait for corpses to pluck  
Tigers prowl and growl in the valleys  
Red blood fruit hang from dying branches  
Exuding smell of heavenly bliss  
Flesh as vile and deadly as their seeds

The travelers were immediately wary, fearing that a demon stronghold would find itself most befitting such a horrid place. A dark, putrid aura flowed from the mountain like smoke from a burning pile of dead, oozing rotten juices. What was this evil mountain named, you ask? It was called the Blood Fruit Mountain, for in it's desolate crevices, black barked trees thin as a wrist bore large fruits, called pàntú fruits, red as a summer strawberry, sweet smelling like an overripe peach, shiny like an apple polished with a sleeve; alas, the fruits were treacherous as snakes. If a man took a whiff of it, he'd become nauseous. A bite, he would become deathly ill; swallow a seed, he'd die on the spot! And so the mountain was named after them. Our monks, though, had no knowledge of the mountain nor its crop. After they had went some 9 miles or so up the rocky, unwelcoming path, they paused to survey their surroundings. Whilst Pilgrim stood on a cloud, he heard the monk sigh deeply. He looked down at his master, who had placed himself on a flat stone. "Why does master sigh so? Is he homesick, perhaps?" Monkey chided, and Tripitaka shook his head. "I have left that place, and may never return; I have accepted my fate as such. I am simply hungry." The scripture pilgrim said, and Wukong quickly exclaimed; "Then you shall eat! I cannot stand to see you hungry. How many times have I said, that if you become the tiniest bit pale, the least bit thinner, I would uproot palaces from the ground?" Dear Pilgrim! He pointed to Eight Rules, who was startled and frightened by the gesture. "Fetch our master some food from the bags, so I have peace of mind and can look about the mountain." He said, and the hog was frozen with fear, and stood completely still on the path. Wukong seemed to disappear then, for he had went away to patrol the mountain.

Wujing looked at Wuneng, who shivered. "Older brother, why do you shiver? Give master some of the foodstuff that we have from the villagers." The righteous river spirit said, and when the pig did not respond, he himself opened their food bags, and was shocked to find them empty; only crumbs remained. "Where have our provisions gone?!" Sha Monk exclaimed, and Tripitaka, who had not been focusing on the conversation, was made aware. "What? Have they been stolen?" The Tang Monk asked, and then he saw Wuneng, whose snout was pressed to his chest and ears drooped like wet socks from his head. "Gluttonous pig, you have eaten our food!" Tripitaka snapped, and Wujing looked at Pigsy with disbelief, that he would dare do such a thing, when he had been reprimanded for his fleshly sins so many times already. "Oh, master, have mercy!" Eight Rules cried out, kowtowing to his master without ceasing. "This lowly monk was starving so, as master always received the most food at every household! I only nibbled a bit on the biscuits during the night, I swear, I swear!" He pitifully whimpered, and Tripitaka was too tired to become truly angry, though he wished that the pig, like Wukong, also had on a headband that could be tightened at will. "In the dark, you must not have seen that you ate all of the food we were graciously given! Hurry and find some for us, and I will not punish you." The Tang Monk said with the resolute dignity of a leader, and Pigsy jumped to his feet. "Of course, of course, I will not disappoint you again!" He ran off down the path, as fast as the wind, dust and pebbles kicking up behind him as he raced down the steep way.

He had not gone very far before he saw a tree growing by the roadside, its appearance seemingly charred and dead, but on its thin branches hung fruits so heavy that they weighed down the limb that had sprouted them. "How lucky I am!" Pigsy said to himself, the sweet aroma of the fruits intoxicating. "Finally that old monk will trust me again; no longer has that nosey monkey stained my image!" The pig plucked a few fruits and carried them in his arms as he rode a gust of wind back up to his waiting companions. Pride glowed from his face like a newborn red sun. "Master! I have returned with fruits for you." He gave Tripitaka one of the pàntú fruits, and the monk examined it curiously. "I have never seen such fruit before; are you sure that they are good to eat?" He asked, and Wuneng considered it for a moment, giving the fruit another sniff with his snout. He practically swallowed one whole, but as he was not a man, but instead a beast, he did not mind it much at all, and it did not hurt him. He handed one to Sha Monk, who took a bite, and he did not feel any sickening effects either. Tripitaka was thus assured, and lifted the fruit to his face. He smelled it's saccharine fragrance, and he suddenly felt nauseous. He mistook this as his hunger worsening, and took a small bite of the ripe flesh. As soon as he had swallowed the piece, he felt completely faint, his body became flaccid, and his eyes could barely stay open. Wuneng, alarmed, quickly took ahold of the monk, whose limbs had become useless to him. "Wuneng- I feel deathly! What happened?..." His voice was quiet and weak, and the hog panicked, knowing that if anything happened to his master, not only would he lose his chance at redemption, but Wukong would strike him with the compliant rod, and he would become a meat patty. Sha Monk discarded his priestly staff and ran to his master, supporting his head with his large, strong hands. They argued to and fro, Wujing saying that Wuneng had poisoned their master, whilst Wuneng vehemently denied doing so.

Luckily, the monk was not fated to die yet, and Wukong returned soon after, having thoroughly scouted the mountain. When he saw Tripitaka, pale as a corpse and with half-lidded eyes, supported by the disciples, his heart thundered, and concern for his master powered him to immediately arrive by his side. Ignoring Sandy and Pigsy, he took ahold of Tripitaka's hands, and his fear grew tenfold when he felt how they were cold as fresh snow. "Master! What has happened to you?" Pilgrim asked, his fangs bared and diamond pupils pinpoints on his red-gold irises. "Wukong... You're here." The Tang Monk sluggishly said, unable to say more, as his throat seemed to contract. Wukong looked at Wujing, as he knew that he would provide a more accurate account than Pigsy. "What has happened, that our master lies dying here?!" His rage was so formidable, so great, that Sha Monk shook like a scolded child, and the local spirits and gods felt a chill going down their spines; the mountain itself felt his power through its core. "I looked in our bags after you had departed, and discovered that brother Wuneng had eaten all of our provisions; Master was lenient, and said that if he found food, he would be pardoned. Pigsy went away, and returned with these fruits. He and I ate some, and had no issue, but as soon as master took a bite, he became like this!" Wujing explained, tears in his eyes, and Wukong could've exploded, he was so furious. He took only one glance at the pàntú fruits before his all-seeing eyes could discern their truth. "Idiots! Idiots! Those are cursed fruits! A human, a mortal, cannot eat such demon fodder!" Pilgrim lifted Tripitaka into his arms, one arm around his back, the other beneath his knees.

"Brothers, take the horse and follow me quickly; there is a stronghold near here in a mountain cavern. They might have medicine, and if they don't, I'll slaughter every demon there!" The monkey exclaimed, and as he was unable to cloud somersault with a mortal human in his arms, he had to run like the rest of the company, but his determination made it seem as if he was flying anyway. As they ran and stumbled along the rocks, the Tang Monk clung to his eldest disciple, feeling weak and exhausted. A gigantic iron door could be seen in the mouth of a cave, fitted with hundreds of nails, and standing guard were two imps. Wujing and Wuneng feared that they would have to fight, but Wukong emitted such power that they were sure a mere glare from him would kill the fiends. "Who are you, and why have you come here?" Said one of the imps, and Wukong held Tripitaka tighter, cradling him like a child. "We are monks sent by the Tang emperor; our master needs urgent medical attention, or he may die. Now step aside, or I will smear this gate with your blood!" Pilgrim hissed, and the imps were so terrified that they immediately pushed open the gate, calling out into the gaping hall; "A company of monks have arrived! Let them in to see the Mother!" They shrieked, and their shrill voices reached the ears of all their fellow monsters, who made haste to open the other doors, the disciples running through the hallways so quickly that they did not pay much attention to its appearance.

A blur of green, red and black rush past like water  
Pillars of dark jade stand high in the caverns mouth  
Beams of red wood are carved with beastly dragons and horrifying ogres  
Scimitars and swords of gold hang on the black stone walls as heirlooms and treasures  
Phoenix feathers dangle from blood red lanterns, shimmering with all colors visible to fleshly eyes  
Cold air bellows, a waterfall rages somewhere near  
As wide as a plain, as tall as a mountain!  
Even this mighty demon cave is no match  
For the Flower-Fruit king's wrath

Small imps guided the travelers through the winding tunnels, though they could barely keep up with their godly speed, spirits hurrying the travelers along with the help of a divine wind. They reached the largest door, carved out of red wood and fitted with gold nails, five characters painted in gold adorning it, and they read as Mother's Hall. Two demons standing guard beside it recited spells, and the door creaked open, cold light spilling out of it's opening. Behind, it revealed a large terrace, and behind that, an underground waterfall raged, white foam churning from it's violent source. A table stood in the midst of the floor, and on one side there sat a terrifying creature, drinking tea leisurely, without care for the outside world.

Fifteen feet tall  
It towers over even the twelve foot Sha monk  
Two men wide, it spans from it's breast  
Breathtaking brocade, shimmering with golden flowers and red dragons  
Wrap about the curved form  
A silk sash of purple hue binds tight the waist like a maiden  
Black hair in the intricate style of a favored courtesan  
Hairpieces of white jade and purple gold adorn this lady of the cave  
Face ghostly white and terrible, lips red as blood of the tiger  
Horns sprout from the skull, Cave Mother is it's name  
Eyes of gold, teeth black as ebony, what a monster this is!

The beast, a giantess, looked calmly at the pilgrim as he ran up to her, carrying his master still, Wujing and Wuneng panting pathetically behind him, exhausted. "What does the monk go by, and what does he want from this humble dwelling?" The beast asked, and Wukong was in no mood for pleasantries. "I am Sun Wukong, and my master, Tripitaka Tang, has fallen deathly ill from the cursed fruit of this region. Save him, and I will spare your life!" The monkey said, his voice overpowering the bellowing water. The monstrous creature laughed, and it shook the platform, Pigsy tripping and falling. "Sun Wukong! The terrible Sun Wukong came to ask for medicine? What a small matter! It will be done, it will be done!" She said, and at once fetched a little imp, who seemed to her to be the size of a mouse. "Quick, retrieve the elixir that we have stored, or this little monk will die!" She ordered, and the imp did as it was told, and scampered out of the hall. "Sit down, sit down, honored guests. Your master will be fine." She said, and Sha Monk, as well as Zhu Eight Rules, were too fearful of her to disobey, and they sat down. Wukong did the same, holding Tripitaka in such a way that his face was somewhat obscured, so that the demoness would not recognize the monk, if she had seen a portrait of him.

Some minutes later, five imps ran in, carrying a gold covered gourd much bigger than themselves, handing it to their lady. She proceeded to open the gourd, and lifted it up to her mouth, taking a sip of the liquid that was inside of it. She beckoned for Wukong to hand Tripitaka over to her, but he refused, suspecting that she might attempt to devour him. Instead he held him high enough that she could lean down to face him, her pinky finger opening the monk's mouth, and she had the elixir drip into his mouth from her red lips. Wukong pulled the monk away right after, and the demoness sat up straight again. They all waited in complete silence, the waterfall itself seeming to quiet in anticipation. Slowly, Tripitaka's eyes opened, and his body became warm again. The first thing he saw was Wukong looking down at him, but he felt too tired to react properly with fear. "Wukong, where am I? Were we not just at the mountain?" He asked, the elixir having loosened his throat again. "You were quite out of it, master! I had seen a demon stronghold whilst scouting, and immediately came here with you when I discovered your illness. You have been given elixir by the lady here." Pilgrim explained, and when Tripitaka turned his head to see the lady, he was so terrified that he wrapped his arms around Wukong's neck.

"A demon! An ogre! We must leave before we are devoured!" Tripitaka pleaded, and the demoness laughed again, and this time it rumbled the whole mountain. "My dear monk! Do not be afraid; I will not eat a human escorted by Sun Wukong, for I value my life." She said, and the Tang Monk relaxed only a bit. "You are not yet well; tea and food will be served, and then you may leave this mountain." She added, and Tripitaka suddenly became fearful again. "Where is your husband, if I may ask? Would he wish to devour us, and stand up against my disciple?" He asked, and she waved the question off with her hand, and a stinging breeze blew through the hall. "I have no husband, I inherited this cavern home from my father. I am called the Cave Mother." She answered, and the four men seemed to simultaneously breathe out a sigh of relief. Tripitaka then noticed how Wukong was holding him, and he became quite flustered, trying to get out of his grip, though his limbs were still weak. Wukong laughed heartily, his bad mood gone. "Master! Do not flail like a cat that hates affection! I save your mortal life, and you immediately wish to leave me. Let me help you." Wukong placed Tripitaka next to him, and the monk steadied himself by placing his hands on the large table, head spinning. "You know how your master feels, and serve him without need of him speaking. What a marvelous disciple!" Remarked the Cave Mother. Wukong's amusement did not go on as he spoke to the lady in reply. "Ever since he became my master, our hearts have been aligned, and I feel within me when he is distressed." He explained, and the Cave Mother smiled. "If only I could procure such a loyal servant, that could answer my beck and call many miles away from me." It was then that the door to the hall opened again.

Small footsteps enter the lair  
Imps with blue faces and firey hair  
Demons with red skin and coal black locks  
Deliver the holy men tea in jade cups  
Cave Mother demon entertains with poetry  
Tripitaka answers with superior quality  
They bicker and tease, how friendly it seems  
Eight Rules claps his hands at the sight of food  
Sha Monk respectfully waits for his turn  
Mind Monkey eats and drinks like a king  
But he sees the fishing line that the Cave Mother flings  
To flirt with a holy man is blasphemy  
Though the holy man himself is ignorant as can be

They ate and drank merrily for the evening, the horse was given hay, and their supplies were replenished. "Gracious Cave Mother," said Tripitaka, "Why do you treat us with such kindness and hospitality?" The Tang Monk inquired, Wukong pretending not to listen, though his ear was perked and duly paying attention. "I am a lonely lady here in this desolate mountain. Any guest I receive is honored, and especially when it is both a powerful immortal," She said, looking at Wukong; "And a handsome, cultured priest! Usually the only holy men that come here are old Daoists, but you are young and good-looking. What are you traveling for?" She asked, and Tripitaka was flushed red in the face, flattered and embarrassed. He could not speak for sheer shyness, and so Wukong did it for him. "My master travels from the Tang emperor's court to seek out the western heaven, where he will retrieve holy scriptures." Pilgrim said, and the Cave Mother shook her head. "A shame, a shame! An impossible task by all means, if not for the Great Sage, Equal to Heaven. I had hoped that the goal was not so pressing, that I might've asked for this honorable monk's hand in marriage, so that he could grow out his hair and be patriarch to this humble family." She said, and all the disciples let their jaws drop in disbelief. Tripitaka, shocked and religiously offended by the notion, was too afraid of angering the demoness to accuse her of perversion and fleshly sin.

"Lovely Cave Mother, my journey is my fate, and thus I have left the family and will never return." He said, dignified in tone, but his face betrayed him, for it was as red as the scarlet faced imps tending to them. Wukong was not afraid of the Cave Mother, and thus answered more brusquely. "Demonic seductress! Black widow, you try to tempt my master to forsake his god-given goal? Such vile sacrilege!" He said firmly, and both his brothers and his elder looked at him as if he were mad, but the Cave Mother chuckled, and their attention was again drawn to her. "Great Sage, do not be angry with an old lady like me! I can now tell that this monk is a determined one, and no tempting treasure can rock him off of his horse of the will. But if he is to return from this journey, and passes through this mountain again, see if he has changed his mind!" She teased, and the timid Tripitaka did not reply, and neither did the easily agitated monkey king.

  
The table was cleared after they finished their meal, and the Cave Mother demon graciously bid them all farewell before she retired to her chambers for the night. Wujing, Wuneng and Wukong all left as well to be escorted by imp boys to a guest bedroom, but Tripitaka stayed behind, saying that he had to clear his mind before he could properly rest. He wandered along the pale wooden floor, staying by the side of the red fence that separates it from the restless waterfall pool, his hand dragging along one of the large pillars that supported the roof of the cave. Pilgrim, sitting on his straw mat, could not find rest, and he silently stood up and left the bedroom, taking care not to wake his sleeping brothers. He entered the Mother's Hall again, and he saw his master standing by the fence, though he had not heard or seen the monkey come in. Wukong wished to know what was on his master's mind and crept up to the pillar he stood by, standing on the other side of it. For a few moments, both stood completely still, the rush of water the only sound audible. The Great Sage soon grew tired of the silence, though. "Master-" he said, and Tripitaka was truly startled when he turned his head and saw Wukong poking his head out from behind the pillar. "Wukong! Don't sneak up on me!" The Tang Monk said, and Pilgrim Sun stepped forth and stood next to his master by the fence. "Master, what's bothering you? You are restless, are you not?" Wukong asked, ignoring Tripitaka's previous statement. The Tang Monk glanced aside into the water, and did not answer. A sudden fear struck Pilgrim, and he grabbed hold of his master's sleeve, alarming him.

"Do not tell me that the demoness has charmed you! Promise me that this is not the case, that you wish to marry her and rule this cave of monsters!" Wukong seemed to be begging Tripitaka, and the monk was greatly shaken. "Wukong, why are you so anxious all of a sudden?" His face reddened again when he remembered the Cave Mother's words, his brows furrowing. "No such thing! I have already wed my life to this journey, and have no wish to abandon it when we are so far in. And I certainly do not love the Cave Mother, nor any other beast, monster or creature!" The monk irately said, and was dumbfounded when Wukong embraced him. "Master, you had me worried for a moment! If not for yourself, remember that this journey will save your disciples, and get me out of trouble with Heaven." Wukong said, and let Tripitaka go. The king's heart stung, for he knew his master was not fond of creatures such as he, but he paid it no mind. "I know, and that is why I journey. For you and your brothers, as well as for the damned souls' sake. My own merit is irrelevant." The Tang Monk said, his hands still on Wukong's shoulders. He looked abashedly at the handsome monkey king, and they stood there for a while, saying nothing, their spirits conjoined in the empty hall, eyes searching each other for the secrets of the soul. Wukong's eyes, red and gold, were alight like a roaring fire. Tripitaka's, dark and clear, shone like tiger eye stone. When Wukong was about to take Tripitaka's hands away, the Tang Monk instead grabbed hold of Wukong's, and held them between his own hands. "Master?" the monkey said, and waited with bated breath for his masters words. "I did not thank you for saving me. You took me here and had the Cave Mother give me elixir. If you had not done so, I would surely be dead. Thank you, Sun Wukong, for protecting me." Tripitaka said, his voice soft and hushed.

"It is my duty. I should've stayed with you, so that it wouldn't have happened in the first place." Pilgrim said, feigning humility, but his master's praise set alight his tremendous ego. The Tang Monk only smiled in answer. They walked together to the bedroom, carefully entering, though both Wujing and Wuneng had been roused by the noise, and with one eye slightly open, they both watched their master and eldest brother go to sleep. They were left to wonder what they had discussed in the hall.

Curtain of water  
Violent and brash  
Roaring with the might of water gods many  
Had stilled and hushed  
Watched in silence  
In honor of the soul bond  
Forged between disciple and master

  
The next morning, the travelers were to be sent off by the Cave Mother demon, and they were all determined to leave Blood Fruit Mountain as quickly as possible. As they stood outside the gate with the demoness, Pilgrim looked about in their bags to see the provisions they had been given. In one of the bags, he found about ten pàntú fruits, and he grit his teeth. "So the Mother mocks old monkey, but doesn't dare do it face to face?" Wukong hissed and faced the beast, and Tripitaka, who had been helped onto the horse by the other two disciples, looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?" He asked, and Wukong pulled out one of the fruits, glaring at the Cave Mother. "Why give us this poison for our journey, when it almost killed our master?" Wukong said, and the Cave Mother bowed her head. "The pàntú fruit is our only crop on this mountain. Although poisonous to mortal men, you and your brothers can eat them without any effects. I only thought to be kind, and provide you with our food." She explained, but Wukong handed the bag to one of the imps, whose knees buckled under the heavy weight. "You may keep them; I have no wish to look upon them again." He returned to his company, and after Tripitaka had thanked the Cave Mother demon, they were on their way again. Pigsy was grumbling incessantly, and eventually, Wujing was so annoyed that he exclaimed; "Elder brother! If you wish to speak, then speak." When Wuneng heard this, he raised his head. "It is only that big brother discarded perfectly good food! Who knows, perhaps the Cave Mother took offense and has now sent her imps to recapture us!" The hog said, and Wukong, who was floating on his cloud up ahead, immediately came back to look Zhu Eight Rules in the eye.

"Perfectly good food? Demon crop, cursed fruit, that's what it was!" Wukong said, and Pigsy, his senses clouded with gluttony, was too stupid to back down. "For the old monk, perhaps! But we could all eat it just fine, yet you insisted on rejecting the gift." Eight Rules answered, and Sha Monk and Tripitaka exchanged nervous glances, not wishing for an infight between the two brothers. "It was an obvious insult towards me, she wished to play me for a fool by offering those fruits!" The monkey king said, and all were somewhat confused by his statement. Wujing cut in. "An insult towards master, perhaps, but not you. You must not take it so personally, big brother." He said calmly, and Wukong scoffed before he turned around and continued in front of the company. "Coward! You cannot even argue for yourself!" Said Pigsy, raising a fist, though Wujing took ahold of his ear and sternly told him off for inciting conflict.


End file.
